Fate Brought Us Together
by Okuri Soji
Summary: [DISC] Miku loves Len. Rinta Loves Miku, but it seems like Len hasn't recognize his feeling yet. MikuLen, NeruAkaito, MikuoLuka, KaitoRin, MeikoKiyoteru. AU.
1. Encounter 1

_We are a couple. We usually meet up at school labolatory, after school time, when there's nobody there. Maybe this is what they called Forbidden love, but we're both enjoys and let this go on._

_But then..._

_He'd never contact me ever again. No letters, messages, or even calls. I've just lost his contact __f__or a year. But one day, a friend of me, a bestfriend who i can lean on whenever i need his help told me that he's getting married with another girl. and they moved from this city to tokyo. Initially I could not believe what I've heard about this, and my heart feel sick when I found out she left me alone, broke our promises. but I tried to believe, someday we'll meet again oneday, somewhere, i don't even know where but i believe we would meet again._

_

* * *

_

-...=o0o=...-

* * *

As the sun began to shine brightly, a young blonde woman got out of the bed and went to bed to the bathroom to wash her face and brushed her teeth. bright smile etched on her face.

"Today will be a great day. I'm sure of it" She muttered as she smiled to her own reflection on the mirror.

Without any further thought, she walked toward the kitchen, _what should __I__ make for breakfast. pancakes? cereal? or the egg?_.

She finally decided to make the pancakes, because she was sure her husband and her son would prefer sweet foods like pancakes for breakfast in the morning. They loves sweets.

"Good morning, honey" A person greeted the blonder woman with his hoarse-sounded voice from the door. She flipped pancakes on the griddle, then turned toward the sound source.

"Morning, darling. What kind of topping would you like for breakfast? Vanilla? Or strawberry?" She asked with a smile toward the blue-haired man who is engrossed in wearing his shirt. He smiled again.

"Chocolate seemed more delicious, where's Len? He's not up yet?"

"Ah, I almost forgot. Kaito, could you wake Len up? Looks like he burned another midnight oil, playing games, I'm afraid he'll be late on his first day of school"

Kaito nodded slowly, then took a glass of milk from the table and turned to go into Len's room on the second floor.

kaito opened Len's door slowly. The room was dark, no sunlight inside. kaito walked towards the window and opened the curtains as wide as possible, let the sun shined in len's face. Len frowned.

"Damn! Who's opening the curtain? It's still early, let me sleep for another 10 minutes!" he said angrily as he tried to pull the blanket over his face. Kaito laid his hands on his waist. "Time to get up, lazy boy!" Kaito said with a high tone.

"Let me sleep, Dad!" cried Len as he tried to cover his face with his pillow.

"This was your first day of school, I will not let you be late as in previous years! Hurry up!" Kaito pulled the blanket that covers Len's body and let the sun shined all over his body which was covered by boxers and a T-shirt with a recent-famous-rock-stars, Magane Len, on it.

"I can not believe you still idolized a singer who has a hoarse-sounded-voice, every time I hear his voice I felt my ears want to be shattered" kaito muttered as he walked out.

Len muttered irritably as he grabbed his uniform which he hung on the door's knob. He walked into the bathroom and yawned, "Man! I'm sleepy!"

* * *

-...=o0o=...-

* * *

Len sighed when he saw the school's gate, there's a big wreaths and also ahuge banner hung on the wall. 'Congratulation' and 'Welcome' were the only words on the banner. Len narrowed his vision into the banner, and shooked. _Such a waste…_

Len walked into the school area, he looked his surrounding, students were walking and made some crowd at the corner. Most of them were talking about their holiday, homeworks, and boys. Yeah, there's a big crowd got into Len's way, they were staring at Len, and then hysteric as Len gave them one big smile.

_Okay, so this is how it feels to be the centre of the limelight just like I saw in the films_… Len sighed as he saw the girls were dismissed.

That's right, This was the first time Len went to apublic-school, because since he was in junior high, he used to attended an 'all-boy-school', but he ended up entered a public-school because his mom threatened him and she was afraid his only son would have sexual-abnormalities because he never saw another girl other than his mom.

Len stopped in front of the bulletin board which was located next to the stairs. He skimmed the name list and found his name, after he found out his name and which class he belongs to he looked again at the attendance list.

_This must be a CURSE!_

He groaned when he saw two familiar names, Rinta and Meito, friends from the previous school. "Fate brought us together, huh?"

* * *

-...=o0o=...-

* * *

Len grumbled as he kept knocking the tip of his shoe to the floor and made some noise.

"You disturb the others, Len" said someone with brownish-red-hair reminded Len, he was smiling at Len. _Meito._ Len sighed. "I know, but this opening ceremony made me lost my temper!"

Meito stared ahead. And he giggled, "Rinta, that guy sure loves to speak"

Len stared straight ahead, looking at an almost orange-yellow-haired man with two hairpins in his bangs. Rinta Kagamine. He seemed absorbed in his opening speech. Yes, he was chosen by the school UTAU to have speech on the school opening ceremony, no other because he managed to get the highest score during the entrance test.

"I can not believe a jerk like him can get better scores. Although my scores differ only a few points" Len laughed bitterly. Meito patted len's head. "I know you're jealous"

"God's sake will not happen!" Len casted his gaze into the other side and let Meito kept busy with his ipod. That was when his eyes caught a figure beings. creature whom he had never seen before. Len gulped awkwardly.

_I've never seen, a lovely girl like that before. I wonder where's her class? what's her name?_

"Len? Len, you hear me?" Meito waved his hands in len's red-blush-face. Len blinked, looked at Meito, confused. "Y-yes?"

"I wonder if you had already know your class?"

"Oh ... y-yes! I already know, and I want to tear the paper on the bulletin board if I remember where my class is" Len said, clenched his hands. "Why? Are there some people you don't want to see ?" Meito asked innocently. Len shooked his head slowly, he took a deep breath, glanced toward the girl he had never seen before, then looked at Meito with cheerful eyes.

"Oh, it's just…"

"Just?" Meito pulled his earphone and kept his Ipod inside his pocket.

"I feel a bit annoyed when I know there are few people whom I prayed to be disappear from this world are in the same class as me"

"It must be hard, huh?" Meito giggled and turned his head, he didn't see Len's sigh and glared at him in disbelief. _And I was talking about you…_

_

* * *

_-...=o0o=...-

* * *

**I did some modification in this chapter and the second chapter [including the typo grammars ans so on]**

**well, sorry for the discomfort...**

**but no worries, there's no big changes though :D**

**Okay, so i, myself feels curious what will happen next. I keep on typing and didn't realize that i've typed this many. Lol.**

**Im welcoming ur reviews. And just tell me if you have a better idea for the next chapter. If its possible i'll update this story once a week. Well, it depends on how many of you wanna know the upcoming story :D**

**So feel free to review and ask me :D**


	2. Encounter 2

**I did some modification in this chapter,**

**but no worries. there's no big changes.**

**only some typos and i fixed some grammars [although i'm not sure i typed it correctly or not]**

**Credits: i do not own Vocaloid**

* * *

-...=o0o=...-

* * *

Hatsune Miku, a 15-year-old girl who just started her first day at high school. She went to school, escorted by a driver, she went to school by car. Her heart was pounding as she step a foot in the gate. in her heart she cried: "high school, I'm coming!"

She glanced at her watch around her wrist. an expensive branded watches, which her grandfather had bought for her as he returned from another country. She smiled, "there are still ten minutes left until the ceremony begins"

Cheerfully, Miku walked to the bulletin board. tried to check wether or not the class attendance has been posted. But not a list of names which she saw, but a man with the same uniform as her, he was seen grinning in front of the bulletin, looked at the list of names. Miku hid behind the bushes. "Who is he? Is he also a new student? Nice hair color, like the jewelry that my grandmother ever used in a party" Miku giggled briefly and then covered her mouth with her hands when she saw the man had turned around. He sighed, as if he was carrying a heavy load on his shoulders.

_Gosh! THAT MAN ... MAN IS ...!_

Miku screamed in her heart. It's beating faster than usual, her breath were rushing and her face turned red. She was busy with her own thoughts, until she realized that the man had gone from the place he was stood before.

"Where did he go?" Miku said sorry as she walked toward the bulletin board. she looked straight towards the paper publication, which the mand had seen. Class 1-B.

"He's my classmate?" Miku's face turned intodeep- red. She clumsily tried to find the guy's name. "Ah!" Miku patted her hand.

"I do not even know his name ... is it true that he's in my class?"

Miku once again glanced at her watch, it's about the time for the ceremony to begin. Miku finally ran into the hall.

So as she arrived at the hall, she looked around. tried to find her friend she knew. Then she saw a long-yellow-haired woman, and tied them laterally. Akita Neru.

"OI! Miku! OVER HERE!" Neru shouted as if they were out in the desert. Miku walked toward neru held her embarrassment caused by the people's laugh. Neru huged and forced her to sit next to her, in a chair that had been tagged specifically for Miku. "So ... is there any good news?" Neru asked, while hugged her tightly.

"Oh, Neru! Do not play with my hair like that! It's tickle!" Miku giggled when Neru played with her tied up hair. "I'm sorry, during the summer holidays I can not touch your hair. And it was extremely boring"

"I know, you didn't stop saying it during the holidays, then ... where is Gaku-" Miku silent. when she saw the figure of a man she'd seenbefore by the bulletin board was sitting not far from her. He was laughing while another man with brownish red hair patted him. And they were joking with each other. Miku giggled happily. then looked back at the fore.

"Neru, it seems I would love my high school-days"

* * *

-...=o0o=...-

* * *

"so, that girl's name Hatsune Miku ..." Len grinned happily as he ate the banana pudding on his desk. It's already break time, and some students use this free time to buy some foods or drinks and chat with their friends.

Len was so happy that time, because finally he knew that the girl he'd seen in the hall was in the same class as him, and also he already knew her name. It's Miku Hatsune. And the third things which made him happy was, Miku sat in the corner, front row, so he could saw her whenever he wants.

"Meito, actually what happened during the first lesson?" Rinta asked Meito whose engrossed in his magazine. Meito shrugged his shoulders after looked at Len whose sat next to him. "I do not know. Maybe chemistry lessons make him lose his soul"

Meito and Rinta looked at each other. Then both bowed his head, "may his soul rest in piece," said them in unison. Len frowned. hitting the head of his two friends, then seize forcibly Meito's magazine. "I do not know you read this magazines" Len began to turn the magazine.

HoneyPyong monthly magazine is a monthly magazine that used to be bought by adult male. contains 30 pages that shows women in bathing suit and 20 pages of articles about the world of women. Len sighed. "I, somehow not interested in reading these kind of magazine" he threw Meito's magazine away as Kiyoteru-sensei comes in to the class.

"Hatsune, Kagamine, and ... ah, you!" Kiyoteru-sensei, the homeroom teacher of class 1-B pointed towards Len. Len confused. He turned his head to make clear who's the lucky man pointed by the Sensei, but it was clearly pointed at him. "M-Me?"

"Yes, you! You three come with me to the teachers' lounge"

"Len, you've already made some problems in your first day of school?" Ask Meito half muttered, still glanced at the door where kiyoteru-sensei stood in a daze. Len stared Meito shudderly. "Why did you ask me, only me? He was asked to come too" Len pointed his thumb over his shoulder into Rinta's Direction.

"I won't ask him, because I believe he could not possibly create problems in school. Not if there is no you there"

"Meito, I'm definitely gonna beat you up as soon as my business with the old teacher was finished" Len threatened his friend, half laughing.

"o-ow! Im scared!" Meito chuckled happily. "Hey, is Hatsune's here? I though i heard Sensei called her name, but she's not around" Meito look around the class, and found out that Miku wasn't there. Rinta Shrugged, "Maybe she's having lunch, or trying to find some hot-dudes around. Yeah, woman typical"

"Why doesn't she try to search here? In this class?" Meito asked calmly. He looked so curious. Rinta ignored his friend's muttered, what he knows was 'if you keep on arguing something with Meito, then the problem will never be solved'.

"Hey, Rinta!" Len started a conversation as walked along the hallway. Rinta did not turned his head. "hmm?"

Len frowned. "could you please stop acting cool in front of me? Cause you're freakin me out!"

Len looked up at the ceiling. It's already 4 years since he met Rinta and Meito for the first time, they've been bestfriend because they're actually roommate during the junior high. So, there's no doubt they could tell the other's feeling by looking.

In the first place, Rinta and Len were the only students from their previous school whose picked a public school, and then Meito followed them, just because he wanted to meet many girls and had fun in his senior-high-life.

"what is it?" Rinta asked when he felt Len was glaring at him.

"um-No! Nothing. I wonder what will that old-hag do to us, since it's the first time you got called by the teacher"

RInta and Len came into the teachers' room together. and they were startled by a cry of Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Where's Hatsune? I asked her too"

"He was not in class, Sensei" Rinta answered calmly.

"OK, no problem. Maybe I'll tell her later. You both sit down, I want to talk" Sensei began to searched something from his sacks. He pulled a book and handed over to Rinta. "I want you to be the class' prefect, class' president!"

Rinta gave Sensei a puzzled look, he looked down to the book he received, and then back into Sensei. "Is it an order, or a choice?"

"From the way he talked, I could tell it's an ORDER" Len said and got a nod from Sensei. "Wow, You learn fast!"

"I take it as a compliment, Sensei" Len grinned.

"And you'll be the right-hand-man, Len-kun"

"and I take it as an insult"

* * *

-...=o0o=...-

* * *

**So feel free to review and ask me :D**


	3. Encounter 3

**Im terribly sorry for the super-giga-late updates.**

**I had IGCSE examination during the past 2 month, so I rarely had enough time to touch my laptop and also to continue the story.**

**Please don't get mad at me :'( **

**Credits: i do not own Vocaloid**

**

* * *

**

-...=o0o=...-

* * *

Miku put her bag on the couch and put her head down. try to eliminate the fatigue. She took a deep breath, smiling. and then giggled softly, and smiled again. occasionally she murmured and humming.

"Seems like my little daughter wanna share something with me" a young woman walked over to Miku, she brought a drink and cookies on the tray. "I'll be a good listener" she said as she put down the tray on a table.

"Mom, listen! I met a guy, he's very handsome. And the color of his hair is goldenish-yellow! He is very handsome! And apparently he's my classmates, and we were elected to be the class rep!" Miku talked with enthusiasm. She could not stop smiling when she remembered events during school back then.

"Ah ~ see who is in love now..." the woman teased Miku. Miku's face turned red. "Then, what's his name?"

"I remember his name is Len. I do not really remember, because we had never talked before" Miku plays the tip of her skirt. Her mom was smiling at her behavior, then she shook off her pink long hair back. She rested her cheek on her daughter's cheek and whispered something. "if you do not take a step, someone will take it first"

"re-really? But what if I do not have the courage to take action?" Miku looked sad. she bow his head doubtfully. "I also do not know, your father who taught me the phrase"

"Talking about father, when will father come home? Last time he said he'd be back today"

"your fath-"

"Luka! Where did you put my towel-ah! Miku, you're back?"

Miku was surprised to see his father who walked down the stairs in wet condition. Without thinking she ran toward his father, then hugging the emerald green-haired man willing to remove the sense of longing.

"DAD! I miss you" Miku yelled at her father's arms. Her father smiled at her, "I you too, honey"

"Mikuo! How many times should I say, do not get out of the shower in wet conditions. You might get slip on the stairs" pink-haired woman who called Luka by Mikuo began to flood his ear with a scolding. Mikuo only laugh. "Ah, I miss home. I miss my daughter, I miss all the shouts of you, dear," he said softly as he approached Luka.

"Mi-mikuo! Wait! You've promised not to do so in front of Mi-" Luka grimace as Mikuo brushed his lips on her lips. Luka's face flushed. but she dared not resist, because deep in her heart she longed for a kiss from mikuo. Mikuo grabbed her neck, and take a breath during the kiss, "I can not help feeling melancholy, darling"

"Mi-Mikuo! Don't do this in front of Miku ... i beg-" Luka aghast when Mikuo back to kiss her, but this time accompanied by a little puff on his tongue. Luka feel grimaced when Mikuo's tongue is playing around in her mouth, sucking her tongue and makes her dripping saliva down to her chin and finally fell in between clothes, into her breast.

_They forgot about me here_ ... muttered Miku pouted.

"Miku darling, could you go to your room now?"

"Eh?"

"We must do something, and it seems we have to do it here"

"A-what? But ..." Miku tried to argue. Mikuo off his arms, "i promise it will not take a long time" Mikuo smiled sweetly towards Miku. no other choice, this would happen when ever her father misses mom. As he felt missing mom, they'll 'do' it everywhere as possible.

_That one's the worst habbit of father i've ever known_….

So miku decide to take a step into her room with a deep sighed.

When Miku entered her room, her cellphone rang. She looks curious while she was looking at the unknown phone number. "i wonder who is it... Moshi-moshi?"

"Is it Hatsune's?"

"well, yes. Who is it?"

"it's me Rinta, Kagamine Rinta"

* * *

-...=o0o=...-

* * *

**Im welcoming ur reviews. And just tell me if you have a better idea for the next chapter. If its possible i'll update this story once a week. Well, it depends on how many of you wanna know the upcoming story :D**

**And just tell me if you want me to add some character from vocaloid/engloid/utau/what ever. As long as it have connection with vocaloid, i'll try my best to add them :D**

**So feel free to review and ask me :D**


	4. Encounter 4

**After a long 4 chapters, still hasn't got any review, eh? [eventhough i got one or two]  
**

**and i barely had enough time to continue this story, but finally it's holiday.**

**so i could catch up some chapter if i was able :)  
**

**credits: i do NOT own vocaloids.  
**

**

* * *

**

Miku frowned but the next second she's chuckled. At the other side of the telephone, Rinta raised an eyebrow, wondering why did she laugh and what's so funny?

"Eh, Hatsune-san are you okay?"

"Miku, Just call me Miku for short, and oh yeah, i'm fully okay. so, what's the big deal? You Won't call me if you don't have anything to discuss, right?"

Rinta scratched his back-side of his neck, "well, i was asked by Kiyoteru-sensei to help him with the class seat arrangement, seems like he can't manage to come tomorrow, so he asked me to-" Rinta paused for a second. "well, lead the seat-arrangement. he said that it was one of the prefect duties"

Miku played with her bangs, she blowed it up as it covered her eyes. "Being a prefect sure difficult, right? so, what can i do? i'd be glad to help, prefect-san" miku giggled. "Well, i need you to come earlier and also bring the class journal that sensei gave you this afternoon" Rinta paued his words again, and thinking about something. "I thinks that's all, i'm going to call Len for a help, i can't let him doing nothing while the others are busy"

Miku gulped as she heard the name of Len through her ears. she flushed a bit and asked Rinta nervously. "So, he'll be coming earlier too, eh?"

"wh-oh yeah of course, what is it? is ther any problems bothering you?"

Miku shooked her head, "No, no! just wanna ask, anyway-" Miku sighed as she lied down her body, "how did you get my number? as i can remember, i haven't mentioned my number in the class, or did you ask Neru?"

"Neru? you mean Akita Neru?"

Miku nodded, "Yeah"

"Well, i asked Gakupo, and he gave me your number after talked to Akita Neru, so i got your number from both Gakupo and Akita Neru"

"Miku! Dinner's ready, hurry up or it'll be cold" a voice recognized as Miku's mother's voice was echoed, offering some food for dinner. Miku woke up from her bed and sat down at the edge of her bed.

"Looks like someone will be dead-meat if she didn't have her meals" Teased Rinta, giggled.

"No~ but you'll be the dead-meat if i found my meals are cold"

both of them laughed. "Okay then, bon appétit and see you tomorrow, Miku"

Miku put her phone down on the night-table as she heard Rinta was hang it up, she walked into the door and grabbed the door-handle. she opened it but she turned her head to see the phone. she stared in a puzzled-looking face. _Did Rinta just call me 'Miku'...?_

_

* * *

_-...=o0o=...-

* * *

"I need you to come earlier tomorrow, and come late is forbidden, especially for you, Len! 'kay, got it? good, see you tomorrow"

Len stared blankly at his phone's screen, then sighed as if he was carrying a big load on his shoulder. "That guy, never give other people chances to talk..."

"Who's that?" asked a voice, a woman's. Len looked up at the face of the woman whose busy with the plates and silveries. he sighed and tried to help that woman. "Rinta, remember? the one with hairclip on his bangs, and likes to chew something"

"Uh-huh, what's wrong with him? you're not even talking when he phoned you"

"he won't let me talk and asked me to come earlier tomorrow-"

"earlier? so you have to wake up earlier too? really? can you?"

"Mom!" Len didn't turned his head to know his mom was actually staring at him, with a puzzled looking face. "Sorry, honey! it's just-"

"I know! wake up early is the biggest event of the year, especially for me!" Len's mom chuckled at his son's statement, she pulled him and hug him tightly. "Oh, God! now you're a big guy, you're not as small as you used to be, and i'm proud of you. Love you, Len" She kissed his forehead and began to take care of the silveries again. Len smiled, his face flushed as he looked down to his feet. "Love you too, mom"

"Ooh... what a cute little son, tries to snatched his mother away from her husband"

Len taken aback at the statement, and looked at the man, blue-haired man whose leaned at the wall and smirked at him. "Dad-Since when-D-Did you..."

"Hear everything?" the blue-haired man was thinking. then he nodded, "actually i heard from the part that you mentioned about someone named Rinta, that's all" he added a smile on his face. Len's face turned into red.

"Kaito, stop teasing your son! you don't want to get a big black circle on your eyes, right?" the woman giggled.

the blue-haired man walked towards Len, and he placed his hand on Len's head, rubbing his son's hair. "I know, Rin! my son seems to grow bigger and stronger now, and teasing him was no longer fun"

"But you keep on teasing me, dad" Len lowered his father's hand from his head. "don't treat me like a kid, i am 16 now!" Len walked away from the place he used to stand. walked toward his room, on the second floor.

Kaito and Rin were laughed at their son's attitude, and they both sighed in unison. "How can i stop treating him like a kid, he's the one who acted like a kid" Kaito pulled a chair and sat down as Rin gave him a glass of water. Rin didn't say anything, she just gave hime a smile and looked away, to the photo frame which hung up on the wall.

* * *

-...=o0o=...-

* * *

**review are welcomed.**

**i need review to know wether i did the story in a good way or not,**

**because if many people says it's a bad stories, maybe i can write better next time or maybe try another plot :)**

**so please, reviews will help me improved the stories :D**


	5. Encounter 5

**hello again :)**

**im so happy, because some people gave me review. [i love you guys :) ]**

**and maybe i need to tell you guys something, i'm so sorry if i've been ruining the story because of my grammars.**

**in fact, english is my second language, and also when i typed these story, it's already 2am.**

**so, im sooooo sorry. don't get mad at me :(**

**so, let's get movin on the story :)**

**Credits: i do NOT own any vocaloid**

* * *

"RISE AND SHINE, LEN!"

Len was startled when he heard a loud voice in his ears, it sounds like a big drum and cymbals were hit at the same time. Len looked up and found out Meito and Rinta were looking at him with a sly smile one their face. "Where did you guys get that musical instruments? you two almost shattered my eardrums!" Len mumbled as he put down his face into his crossed arms on the table.

"i don't think you still have eardrums, Len. we've been yelling and beating the instrument and you didn't wake up, i guess you should go to the doctor and check wether you still got some ear drums or not" Meito grinned happily as he placed the drums on his table and took his ipod. "you're not helping at all, Len"

"What do you mean?"

"Rinta called you last night, didn't he? and he's asking wether or not you could help him with the arrangement-stuffs" Meito pulled a chair and sat down, he pressed the button on his ipod and sticked on of the earphone on his ear. "but you only came here earlier, and began sleeping like a sleeping beauty. not- helping- at- all!" said Meito with a melodious voice.

"But i helped him, i cleaned the board, i guess..." Len sulked on his table.

"Yeah! Yeah! Right, you cleaned the almost-clean-board. Man! how can you manage to live on your own if you had no hygiene at all, i beg you'll hire a maid or maybe you're not gonna leave your house when we're in university"

Len frowned. He Looked away to the windows. "and you're gonna be hated by your university-mate because of your like-to-talk-about-people's habits" Len whispered.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing, Sir!"

"You two, if you're ended up doing nothing here, why don't you two shut up and go?"

Here comes the legendary teacher-wannabe... Meito and Len thought as they sighed together. they two stood up from their chair and walked up to Rinta's place the moment Rinta took a piece of paper. "Meito, can you help me with these papers?"

Meito nodded, "WHat should i do with these? makes some planes? or write some love-letter?"

"as if you could write them, mr-no-experience-in-love-san" Len said jokingly and Meito threw some paper towards him. "Look at yourself, you broke up in 5 hours, right after your ex confessed you!"

"Hey! it's 5 days! we started going out on monday, and we broke up on thursday!"

Rinta sighed, "you broke up on friday, idiot!"

Len blinked at a moment, then nodded. "Yeah right! friday..."

"You don't even remember what day you were broke up! anyway, what should i do with these?" Meito pointed some papers on the table, took a piece and started to folded it.

"I need you to write something, ah, here are the list. after you wrote them all, we're going to cut them and put them into the box-" Rinta explained calmly as he folded the little paper into a triangular shape. "Here, like this, can you?"

Meito nodded and pull the marker's cap, "You can count on me, Sir" then he began to write. Len looked around, tried to found the box Rinta just mentioned, but he found nothing. "Hey, RInta, where is that box you're talking about? i don't see any box around here"

"Ah, yes. it's still on sensei's desk, i'll take it, and you can help Meito cut these papers" Rinta moved from his place, and walked onto the open-doors.

"Being a prefect is tiresome, right? glad to know sensei didn't choose me in the first place" Meito handed the paper he's just wrote over to Len, and Len answered him with a single nod. "you're lucky, Meito. because sensei asked me to be Rinta's right-hand-man, HEY! your hand writting-"

Meito took his earphone off and looked up to see his hand writting, he gave Len a puzzled look. "What's wrong?"

"No, Nothing. it's just... your handwritting, it's neat and clean, just like a girl's handwritting" Len's giggled as he cut the paper with a scissor.

"You got a problem with that, huh, mr-not-helping-at-all ?"

"Shut up, mr-no-experience-in-love-san!"

* * *

-...=o0o=...-

* * *

"Mou, sensei! where did you put that class attendant? i've been searching and found nothing-" Miku cried and leaned her body to the nearest wall. She sighed and looked around, some teachers are having breakfast, maybe they don't have enough time to have breakfast at home. and there's a teacher whose been busy with cards, he built a pyramids using the cards. "And why there's noone help me out? i mean, i've been whining and yelling but noone seems to care? adulthood is so mean!"

"But you'll be an adult one day, Miku"

Miku looked up when she heard someone giggled at her statements and talked above her. "Rinta-kun!"

"I guess you can't find the attendance-book because you searched it in the different sack"

Miku gave Rinta a puzzle look, she looked down to the sack she was holding, and lifted it so she could see the label.

"Why does sensei has so many half-naked-singer-posters and photobook ?" Miku placed down the sack and looked at the other sacks.

"Maybe he can't keep it at home, so he keep it here, at school" Rinta giggled when he saw Miku's disbeliefe look on her face. "Ah, here, i found the attendance-book"

"REALLY? REALLY? where is it? whe-OUCH!" Miku yelled when she stumbled her head againts the down-side of the desk. she rubbed her head and began to cry. "Mom! it hurts!"

Rinta hand over his hand to help miku stood up, and helped Miku rubbed her head. he laughed when he saw Miku's bubbled-face. "You should be carefull, Miku! glad to know sensei doesn't has any glassware on his desk, or else the're gonna be broke" he said jokingly.

"HEY! i am the one who should be pitied, not the glassware!"

Rinta's laugh became louder, and Miku started to mumbled herself just like a little child. "We'd better get back to class, Len and Meito are waiting for the-" Rinta and Miku startled when they saw Len was stood frozenly at the door. He glanced at Rinta, and then to Miku.

"So-Sorry, Meito asked me to look after you, Rinta, because you're taking to long to take that box" Len scratched his neck, and took the box Rinta handed. He let himself smile and started to run to the classroom. "You'd better not doing any lovey-dovey stuffs ever again in the teacher's lounge, Rinta!"

"And you'd better keep your mouth shut, Idiot!"

Miku giggled as Len's shadow dissapeared from their sight. Rinta smiled at her, "So, someone's in love with that idiotic creature, huh?"

Rinta looked at Miku's and shocked when he found out that girl's face was red. "Eh, am i right?"

Miku swung her hands and tried to avoid eye-contact wth Rinta. Miku acted awkwardly, she grabbed the attendance-book and holded it tight. "i-i want to go to the toilet" she said as she started to ran and dissapeared from Rinta's sight.

Rinta looked down into his palms, he clenched his hand and let a bitter smile smugged on his face. "One-sided love, huh?"

* * *

-...=o0o=...-

* * *

** aaah~**

**never expected this story will be updated soon, maybe because im on holiday now :D**

**i know it, holiday is just the right time to brainstorming :)**

**reviews are welcomed guys :D  
**


	6. Encounter 6

**hello again guys :D**

**holiday almost ended. and maybe I won't have enough time to updates.**

**but please don't worry, i won't let you guys wait to long for the updates,**

**anyway, _HAPPY NEW YEAR 2011_**

**I wish for the best in 2011.**

**credits: I don Not Own any Vocaloids**

* * *

-...=o0o=...-

* * *

Kaito walked down the stairs, and headed towards his wife, Rin, whose stood in front of the doors.

"If I could finish this project as soon as possible, then I'll be home by the end of the month" Kaito said as he put his belonging on the floor, next to him. There's no response from Rin. "Honey, you're ok?" He waved his hand in front of Rin's face.

Rin startled, "uh? Oh, yes, yes, I'm fine"

"You look pale, Honey. What's wrong?" Kaito looked worry, He stroked his hand against his wife's hair. Rin shooked her head, smiled and hugged her husband. "I had Nightmare last night, and it's the same nightmare I had before"

"That nightmare?"

Rin nodded.

Kaito pushed Rin away from his chest, he grabbed her chin and pulled it so his face were close to her's. He let a smile smugged on his face and kissed her, a deep kiss.

"Everything will be alright, Honey. I promise" he said as he broke the kiss.

"Maybe we should tell Len, as you go home later. He should know, because this involved him as well, right?"

Kaito nodded and kissed her again, and let the kiss became wild. Rin placed one hand on his shoulder, and the other touch his blue-hair, when Kaito grabbed Rin's waist, pulled it so there's no space between their body.

* * *

-...=o0o=...-

* * *

"This-is-Nightmare!" Len mumbled as he took his book from his bag and sighed heavily when he looked at the calendar. "And it will last for another 6 months"

He turned his head, and saw an orange-yellowish-haired man was reading a book, he took his pen and began to scratch something on his book, maybe some notes. Rinta Kagamine. The luckiest man on earth because he's Len's chairmate.

Len glared at him. He's buddy from the junior high, He had anything, almost everything that most guys on earth would die for. He's popular, and had good grades, he's also good-looking and girls would scream whenever he smile. He's a bad-guy type, but sometimes, he's a nerdie and teacher's-pet type.

"What are you lookin' at?" Rinta asked Len when he felt the man next to him was actually looking at him. Len placed his face on his hand on the desk. "Tell me the advantage to sit next to you, not more than 3 words"

"I-AM-SMART"

"and the disadvantages, in 4 words"

"Iwon't-letyou-copy-myhomeworksandquizzes"

Len bit his lip, _this guy is smart…_

"Calm down! Calm down!" Meito chirped from the corner of the room. Len and Rinta turned his head to face him and Meito waved his hand happily.

"He looks more than happy.."

"There's nothing would make him happier than had the back-rows, and it's in the corner. Teacher won't know wether he's sleeping or not"

Len turned his head to face Meito again after Rinta explained what could make that Brunnete happy. Len nodded.

Meito was the other his roommate during the junior high. Compared to Rinta, Meito was more likely a troublemaker-type. He's body seems as strong as an athlete, because he loves sports and joined every single sport-club during junior high. And he also loves women, that's what made him being called a Womanizer up until now, but in fact, he'd never date a girl before.

"Besides, he had Miku as his partner"

"Yeah, First year, and the first woman to be his chairmate. How lucky he is, not having a big trouble with no solution and dark aura as his chairmate…" Len sighed. He turned back into his normal position, faced the board and planted his head in his crossed arms on the table. "Dear God, have mercy on me…"

"Did you joined a club yet?" Rinta asked as he put down his pen and closed his book. Len turned his head, "Soccer, you know it's my dream since I was a kid, right?"

Rinta nodded, _yeah, he used to play in national's junior team but he postponed for a year because his injury…_

"Too bad we can't play together again, I joined the tennis"

"I guess I should come and play when you have club activities then" Meito giggled from his place as he looked two man were glaring at him. "You know, this school's tennis club won the "best uniform Grandprix" last year"

"So you want to see this man in mini skirt and sleeveless polo?" Len asked innocently. Meito laughed out loud when he heard Rinta's mumbled 'idiotic creature'.

"Have your seat, ladies and gents!" a brownish-red-haired woman walked in and closed the door with her foot. She put down her books on the table and wrote her name on the board. Meiko was written.

"So, if you've fallen for me, you'd better have good grades at least in math, because I'll be your math teacher from now on"

Meiko smiled and waved her hand when he saw a young man with the same hair colour as her stood up and pointed at her. "Yo, Little brother!"

* * *

-...=o0o=...-

* * *

Sun began to set, the sky colour turned into orange-red. It's nearly 5 when Len and Meito walked home together.

The first meeting of soccer clube was ended 15 minutes ago, and it's faster than Len had expected. The only thing he did when were came, and greeted the senior of the club. They said that club activities started the next day.

"You never told us your sister is math teacher" Len looked at Meito whose busy with his earphone's wire. He looked back at Len then continued his work with his earphone. "well, I didn't think it's neccesary, though"

Len nodded.

"Besides, I didn't even know she teach at our school, and exactly at our class. Geez! What's wrong with this wire!" Meito cried as he pulled the wire from his ipod. "I wish she won't take my score and report anything to mom and dad, because they're gonna lock me inside the bathroom again"

"Again? Don't tell me they locked you last year?" Len and Meito walked into the groceries. Len took a shopping-basket and walked towards the meat corner while Meito followed him behind. "Uh-huh. It's because that baldy-teacher said I played baseball inside the school hall and broke the headmaster's statue"

Len picked a pack of meat from the freezer and put it into the shopping basket. "But you DID broke statue".

"I didn't broke the statue, the ball did. And also i've tried my best to stick the statue together again, so nobody knew it had been broken by me. How do they found it out anyway?" Meito frowned. Len peeked Meito's expression, _he's so innocent yet idiot..._

"Hey, so your mom gonna make kare-rice tonight?"

Len shooked his head, "Steak, which one do you prefer meat or chicken?"

"Hey, I'm the guest here. Don't ask me! I'm fine with both" Len pointed his thumb at Meito's answer. "But is it okay if we don't have beer? No one drinks beer at my home"

"Man! It's my sister who drinks beer and another alcholic-stuffs. I don't. So don't bother yourself to serve anything with alcohol" Meito put his arms on his hips as he followed Len to the vegetables-corner. He looked Len picked some tomatoes, beans, and potatoes.

"Mom! Look! It's Leeks!"

Len and Meito turned his head when they heard someone's squealed with her high-pitch voice.

"Miku-chan!" Meito cried when he found out the voice belongs to Miku, the girl with teal-hair whose looked at them with some leeks on her hands. She smiled and walked towards them. "Mei-kun! And Len-kun!"

Meito waved his hand while Len narrowed his eyes towards Meito, "Mei, huh?" he whispered. Meito grinned and put his arm on Len's shoulder, "Cute, isn't it?"

"What are you two doing here? Oh, so Len-kun do shopping too?" Miku pointed at Len's hand. Len looked down and nodded. "Yeah, Mom asked me to buy something for dinner"

"What a nice kid, you should do shopping for me too, Miku" a young woman with pink hair appeared next to Miku, she patted Miku's head. "Guys, this is my mom. Mom, they're my classmate, Meito and Len" Miku pointed Meito and Len, the woman smiled.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Luka"

"Nice to meet you too, Mam"

Luka looked at Len, she observed him with her index finger on her chin and her thumb under her chin. She looked down and up narrowed her glare.

"Have we met before?" she asked. Len gave her a puzzled look and shooked. "I don't think so, Mam"

Luka nodded. _Maybe I'm mistaken him for someone..._

_

* * *

_-...=o0o=...-

* * *

**Review are welcomed :D**


	7. Encounter 7

**2 chapter in one day. YEAAAY~~!**

**okay, so in this chapter, you'll know about Mikuo's past**

**if it makes you confuse, don't worry, you'll find it out in the next chapter**

**[the story is not finish yet, so I guess you're confuse right?]**

**review are welcomed, guys.**

**and thanks for those who had sent me some review and PM, i haven't reply them all. SORRY~~~ :'(**

**Credits: I don't Own any Vocaloids.**

* * *

-...=o0o=...-

* * *

_A man put his cellphone in his pocket after stared at the cellphone for a moment. He sighed and then began to bit his bottom lip. He looked away, to the glass which showed him the outer side of the room. _

_It was one evening-day._

_The building's light, vehicle's lamp and the street lights decorated the night. The man began to sigh again, he looked at the clock which he hung on the walls, it showed that it was at 7._

_A sudden voice came from the door, he turned his head and saw a woman stood up there. She looked at the man and his surrounding. There's nothing else there, only a big black-leather-suitcase on the floor and a brown backpack placed next to the suitcase. _

_"So you have packed your belongings?" asked the woman. The Man nodded and looked at the suitcase._

_"Check it again, I don't want you to left your belongings behind"_

_The man kept in silent._

_"And make sure you've done the most important thing you must do before we're leaving"_

_The man looked up and saw the woman, gave her a puzzled look._

_"Mom…"_

_"If you promised me not to wake up late tomorrow, because the plane won't wait for you"_

_The man Smiled and hugged the woman he called Mom, he kissed his mom's cheek._

_"Thanks mom.."_

_

* * *

_

-...=o0o=...-

* * *

_The man took a deep breath. He clenched his hand and looked at the bell. He pressed it once and waited for someone to showed from the door._

_"Yes?" An old man peeked from the door._

_"Sorry to bother you, Sir, but I-"_

_"Ah! My granddaughter have been waiting for you, wait, let me call her"_

_

* * *

_-...=o0o=...-

* * *

_"So..." A woman began to speak. The man turned his head. "You'll depart tomorrow morning?"_

_The man nodded and silent began to charge the atmosphere. No one spoke, they both busy with their own mind._

_The woman stood up, shestood in front of the man whose sat down on the bench, she pulled the man's face and kissed him. The man didn't fight back, he closed his eyes and put his handon her waist and then pulled her so the woman fell into his lap. The man licked the woman's bottom lip, and the woman open her mouth, let his tongue to enter and began to play with her tongue._

_"Let's break up" the woman said as they broke the kiss and made the man's eyes wide stood up and stepped back from her position._

_"I guess it can't be help, I have no rights to keep you here, right? I don't want to bother you, and i don't think long distance relationship is the best choice for us"_

_The man looked down and nodded. _

_"Maybe one day, fate will bring us together, again. But until then, i want you to focus on your study, and maybe, you'll find another girl, better than me and she could make you happy"_

_"You too, I wish you could find a better man for you"_

_The girl smiled, "I love you Mikuo..."_

_

* * *

_

-...=o0o=...-


	8. Encounter 8

**I am reaaaaaaally sorry for the late updates.**

**Club activities and school's homework is killing me :(**

**this chapter is so short though,**

**for those whose curious about what happened, who likes who, maybe this chapter can answer some of your question.**

**be patient, because i'm working on some more chapters, so in the future i'll publish some chapter in a row :D**

**enjoy the story :D**

**Credits: I don't Own any Vocaloids.**

**

* * *

**

-...=o0o=...-

* * *

A week had passed since Len and Meito met Miku's mom, Luka, at the groceries. And nobody ever spoke up about that moment, because they thought, it's just a normal thing to meet somebody's mom, right?

That day was not really a special day for everybody, they just got a normal day, normal event and normal conversation when suddenly Meiko, the Math teacher came into the class and asked them to be paired up together.

"So, have you sat down next to your partner?" Meiko asked from her desk, she was writing something on a piece of paper and folded it. She looked at the students and saw they nodded. She stood up and walked into the students who sat at the front row. "Here, take a piece of paper and open it" She let the students took the papers in her hands. She walked along the row and let all the students to took the papers.

"So, in that paper you know where do you have to go and then-" Meiko began to explain to the whole class about the homework.

* * *

-...=o0o=...-

* * *

"So, who's your partner?" Meito asked as he sipped his juice.

Len opened his Bentou on his desk, "Akita Neru" He whispered as he grabbed the chopstick and began to dig his lunch, "and You?"

"Too bad I got that purple-haired dude as a partner, hey is that onigiri? May I have one?" Len looked away when Meito mentioned the 'purple-haired-dude' and saw Gakupo walked into the class with his purple bentou.

"And how lucky! The man who sat next to you will have a date to the Zoo with Miku-chan"

Len turned his head and looked at Rinta whose busy with his lunch. "You mean this man?" Len asked when Meito gave him a nod.

"Hey, it's not a date! We're going to the zoo to do the homework, remember?"

"Yeah, but right after you finish your business with the homework, you two can hang around for a moment, Right?" Meito sighed. "Too bad me and that purple-haired should go to the market this weekend, and you, Len, you'll go to the mall, Right?"

Len nodded as he put an octopus-shaped saussages.

"Hey, Rinta! Wanna exchange partner?" Meito waved a piece of paper in front of Rinta face.

"Hell no!"

"Why? Oh, I know! So, you're going to have a date like I said before?"

Rinta mumbled as he looked Meito evil-grinned.

"I it's not like-"

"Is that the last juice that the cafeteria sold this morning?" A girl voice from the door made the 3 guys turned his head from the juice to the door. The girl walked towards Len's seat. It's Miku.

"uh-Huh" Len answered and stared at the juice-box.

"Oh, god! I want that juice badly, and when I asked the Ma'am who sold them, she said the last juice had been bought by a blonde-haired man from the first grade"

Len gave Miku a puzzle look. So do Meito and Rinta.

"And I've been searching for that blonde-haired man and wondering if I could buy the juice from him, so is that juice belongs to Rinta-kun or you Len-kun?"

Len put down his chopstick and grabbed the juice and handed it to Miku. "You can have this juice, I still have another one"

Miku raised an eyebrow, "Is that okay? Really really reaaally okay?"

Len nodded, "Sure, sure, suuuuree!"

"Oh, Len-kun! It's so nice of you! Thank you so much! I owe you one, 'kay" Miku squealed and took the juice and walked into her desk and said hello to Neru whose busy with her cellphone.

"Look at the nice man!" Meito teased Len, half whispered.

"He'll never give the juice if we're the one who begged" Rinta teased him too.

"O-ow! Is that what they called 'indirect-kiss'?" Meito pointed at Miku when he looked Miku began to drink the juice. Len and Rinta turned his head to see the actual Scene.

The three of them covered in silence when Rinta looked at Len and whistled.

"Someone's face is turning into Red"

* * *

-...=o0o=...-

* * *

"Thank you and come again next time" A woman clerk bowed his head as Meito walked towards the automatic glass door and left the electronic store. He was there to buy a new headphones instead of earphone, and he also bought some DVDs and new games there.

He walked along the street when he opened his wallet and saw nothing, he barely had enough money because he purchased some stuffs at the electronic shop just now. He sighed and put his wallet in his bag.

"Geez, I'm hungry!" He mumbled when he saw a ouple were passing with some food on their hands, Meito scratched his neck and glared at the sky, saw the red sky and orange clouds were turning into foods and drinks in his imagination. "I wish i can find some money on the ground and take it and buy some foods" He sighed as he hid his hand inside his pockets.

"Hey, what's this?" He grabbed some papers from his pockets and pulled it out. Lucky him, it were some amount of money, enough to buy some foods. "Oh~ I know god loves me!" He chirped happily as he stopped in front of a restaurant and headed to the counter. He ordered some foods and brought it to the nearest seat.

"Itadaki-"

"SERIOUSLY!" a man squealed. Meito muttered as he turned his head to see what kind of human was yelled just now, he took a peek and looked at a group of students sat behind him. Two girls and one boy. The boy seemed to be a tall one with purple hair, his mouth was covered by the girl's hand. And the other girl was busy, played with her phone.

Isn't that my school's uniform…?

Meito gulped his food and continued his peeked.

"Gakupo your voice is as loud as a thunder you know?" the girl whose hand was leaned on the boy's mouth talked.

"Yeah, but it's such an amazing conffesion, you know? I mean, you acted nice and so cheerful in front of him but then you said you're in love with him, that banana-freak-guy!"

"I didn't say I like Len-kun, it's just…" the girl stopped talking.

"Just what?" the guy demanded her an answer. The girl showed no respond.

"Admit it Miku, you like Len-kun, I, I mean we, we can tell by your flushing red face!" the other girl talked, but she didn't stop texting on her phone.

"I told you! I didn't like him! Trust me, guys!"

"Did she just say 'didn't', Neru? Then it means you like him NOW"

The girl whose busy with her phone nodded.

"Oh, c'mon! it's just a normal crush, I mean, everybody can say they like him, right? And you know how handsome he is-"

"Yeah, he IS handsome, good-looking and kind of NERD!" the guy pushed his body against the couch. "why don't you fall in love with a guy like Meito? Or Rinta? At least the type of bad guy, not a nerd one!"

Meito giggled as he heard his name was listed. He continued to peeked and eavesdropped.

"I don't like bad looking guy, I like the cool type! and Len-kun is the one who-"

"You like?" the girl whose busy with her phone has stopped typing and put his phone down. "What if we exchange our partner for our math-stupid-assignment? You can have a date with that cool guy if you want, I don't mind doing the assignment with that prefect"

"wh-WHAT? No way! I don't wanna get into a trouble if Meiko-sensei know about this"

"Me either" the boy agreed and nodded.

"Fine, but don't blame me if I slipped and he might know something about your feeling" the girl grinned.

Meito took a deep breath and continued his food. He smiled and sipped his coke. _I feel kind of full now…

* * *

_

-...=o0o=...-

* * *

Meito embraced the door-knob and pulled the door, he put a step into his bedroom carpet as he sighed with a smile. He walked in and took a little towel from the couch and dried his hair which is covered in water because he's just took a shower.

He looked at the clock on his desk and it showed him 8 P.M.

"OI! It's a call for you!" a woman yelled as she slammed the door and saw Meito naked, only a small towel on his head. The woman put off her slippers and threw it into Meito's head and successfully hit his nose.

"wh-WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, IDIOT BROTHER!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DIDN'T KNOCK THE DOOR, STUPID SISTER!"

Meiko didn't yell back, she left Meito alone and made her way to the downstairs, busy with her beer and sushi.

Meito muttered and grabbed the phone which is lied down on the carpet, maybe after threw him a slipper she put the phone on the carpet so she didn't have to see her brother's naked body for more.

"Hello?" Meiko greeted as he put the phone on his ear.

"Did I do something wrong? Or I call you in a wrong time?" the caller asked. Meito laughed.

"It's my sister, she opened the door without knocked it first and saw me naked, but hey! I'm in my room, and I just finished my shower, is that a crime?"

The caller giggled, "But she might call it a SIN!"

"Yeah, and you're turning into my sister because you always date her after school, Rinta!" Meito giggled. When he mentioned 'Date after school' he meant to stay at school after school time and have private lessons. He also 'date' Kiyoteru-sensei and the other teachers, because Rinta loves to study.

"So, what is it?" Meito asked as he put on his pants and lied down on the bed.

"'what is it' what?" Rinta asked him back, and Meito can tell he raised his eyebrow from his voice.

"So you call me just wanna make sure I got a slipper on my nose?"

"Oh, about that, I just wanna ask something, it's about the math assignment.."

"mm-hmm" Meito grabbed a can of coke from his night-table and opened it, he took a gulp.

"I think I'm gonna confess Miku this weekend"

And Meito choked, belched the coke he was just drank into the air and stained his bed's.

* * *

-...=o0o=...-

* * *

**Review are welcomed :)**


	9. Encounter 9

**Hello again :)**

**guess what?**

**Me and Rin have something to tell, it's good news though :D**

**well, my good news is;**

**I've written the whole story for this story, and it's complete! the problem is just, i have to type those what i've written =...=**

**and i don't know when will it finish so i can upload the file and post it when it's about the time.**

**and abou Rin's good news, why don't you go on with the story? because i believe Rin's good news is AMAZINGLY good!**

**this chapter contains some fillers though, because i think you might get bored if i just go straight to the plot without any fun and fluffy moments, am i right?**

**RinLen's fans, please fasten your seatbelt, cause this chapter will make your heart jump! :D**

**Credits: I don't Own any Vocaloids.**

* * *

-...=o0o=...-

* * *

"C-Confess ?" Meito gulped hardly as he put down his coke and grabbed tissues from his night table to clean up his stained bed. He brushed the blanket hardly. "I-I mean, are you serious? You and miku had never been together and spent your time together, wouldn't ruin everything? You haven't knew each other yet, Rinta!"

No responds were heard from Rinta's side.

"So-Sorry. I didn't mean to forbid you, it's just..." Meito scratched the back of his head.

Rinta's laughed.

"Dude? A-are you okay?"

"Fine as always, Mom!"

"Geez! Don't call me 'mom'! i've told you this for many times!"

Rinta giggled.

"I know what you meant, Man!" Rinta sighed.

"So...?"

"..."

"ehm, Dude, You know exactly I'm not really good in guessing people's gesture, especially when we're talking on the phone. SPEAK UP!"

Rinta gigled, made Meito's frowned deepen.

"I guess we you should sleep now or else you'll end up standing in front of the class until the class finish, Meito, Bye"

"W-Wait! You-!"

* * *

-...=o0o=...-

* * *

At the same time when Meito finished his shower, 8 P.M, Len was helping his mom to do the dishes. He whistled a song he heard from the ipod.

Rin walked down the stairs with a magazine on her hand, he pulled a chair and sat down in the kitchen. Accompany Len who seemed busy with the dishes.

"You looks so happy today, any good news?" Rin asked with a grin. Len put the last plate on its rack, turned off the water faucet and sat in at the opposite of his mom. He pulled the headphones he was wearing and put them down on the table. He shooked his head. "Not really"

"So you don't have any good news to share?"

Len nodded and picked a banana. He started to peel.

"Then you don't mind to let me share you a good, better, even best news of the day?" Rin closed her magazine and grinned at Len. Len rose an eyebrow. "So, I'm gonna be a big brother soon?" Len asked as he bit the banana.

Rin shooked her head, "I'm way too old to have another baby"

"You bought a new magazine?"

"You mean this one?" Rin asked as she looked at her magazine, "This one, I bought it 2 days ago"

"Then what? Don't tell me you were married to another man while Dad is not around..."

"NO WAY! I love him as if there's no tomorrow!"

Len giggled. Teased his mom will never get old. It's so much fun to tease his mom, because his mom, sometimes acted so childish.

"It's about your brother, he's going home this week"

Len looked shock, he rose an eyebrow and his eyes looked as if they're gonna popped out. Len gulped hardly, "Brother? You mean that freaking red creature? The son of the devil, AKAI- OUCH!" Len cried when Rin slapped his head with a magazine and threw a glare at him. "Do not call your own brother like that, he's your own brother, remember?"

"No!" Len replied as fast as his mom finished the question. "I don't want to call that red creature 'brother'"

Rin laughed at her son's expression which always showed when she mentioned Len's big brother. Akaito. Since he was a kid, Akaito had been teasing, and made fun of him. Akaito usually bought some girls' dress and made Len wore them, took Len's foods, and told him some ghost stories which made Len ended up crying out loud.

In other word, Akaito was Len's biggest nightmare.

"Oh, I wonder what is he look like now, it's been 2 years since the last time we saw him" Rin looked at the ceiling, tried to remember her another son's face.

Len's shivered. Whenever he tried to remember his brother's face, it'd ended up brought back bad memories, nightmares, and terrors.

Len stood from his position, bit the last bite of the banana and threw it to the nearest trash can. He grabbed a glass of water and ran towards the stairs.

"Len? Where are you going?" Rin asked from the kitchen direction.

"Hide every single thing in my room, I don't want that creature to mess up my room!"

* * *

-...=o0o=...-

* * *

Len put down the glass which is fulfilled with water on his night table and sat down on his bed, grabbed a book which was located on the bed. He flipped the pages and began to read as he leaned againts the bed's wall.

His eyeballs began to focus on the text which written on the book, but his mind were away.

He sighed as he put a bookmark between the pages and closed the book, put it on a rack next to his bed. His glared stopped when he saw a black covered book fell. He tilted his head and took it, opened the book and wondered what's inside the book.

Len giggled, held his laugh to burst when he saw himself in a younger form and his brother, Akaito. They both wore Yukata, the clothes japanese usually wore during summer festivals. He wore a blue one, with red koi-fish printed, and Akaito wore a the black one with the same patterns. Len was on Kaito's shoulder, and Akaito stood between Rin and Kaito, held a bag of fish.

He flipped the page, and saw another amusing picture. Animal's costume. It was when Len was 6. His mom bought pairs of animal's costume, one was cat costume and the other one was bunny costume. Akaito wore the red cat costume, it had black ears and tails and Len wore the white and light blue bunny costume, he was hugging a big carot plushie back then.

Len smirked.

"Mom sure loved to dressed her sons in unique costumes and clothes"

"It's because I have two adorables sons, so I don't want to waste the gifts given by the god"

Len turned his head, faced his mom who had stood at the edge of the door. She was smilling as she waved her blonde hair backwards. She walked and sat next to Len, and saw the book which ws on Len's hands.

She observed the pictures and smiled. "I'm glad to have you and Akaito as my son, Len"

Len flushed. This was the first time he saw his mom smiled like this, and she was so beautiful. Len scratched the back of his head nervously, and looked away to hid his flushed red face.

"What's with the depressed topics..."

Rin giggled, she touched Len's cheek and smiled. He moved towards Len's face and landed a kiss on his forehead, "I love you, dear"

Len flushed, but he smiled, "I love you too, mom"

* * *

-...=o0o=...-

* * *

**Review are Welcomed :)**

**Free hugs for those who give me some reviews :D**

**LOL~x33  
**


	10. Encounter 10

**Nice to see you again Readers :D. It's been almost a week since the last time i update this story. WOW.**

**well, so far so good,i've published 9 chapters and i got 20 reviews i return from you and I'M REALLY HAPPY.**

**_BAka vocaloid FAN, ilooovejirachi, LaCieGarden, Cathy Yu, Luvandia, angel62446, len x miku is love, boo, Sensitive girl, Runa-Shickozi, _**

**and thank you for those who've been reading the story but didn't leave reviews, as long as you like my story, i'll be more than happy :)**

**maybe we should use telepathy-system one day :D *kicked***

**anyway, when i re-read the whole chapters [1-9] i found out it was so slow, i mean like, the story was not moving and they're so short. but i'm working on it, so please understand me and be patient with the story :D**

**credits: i don't own any vocaloids, and wondering how many money should i have to buy them ^_^;**

* * *

-...=o0o=...-

* * *

Meito threw his shirt into his desk. He looked around, Len was drinking a bottle of water his shirt was unbottoned. Next to Len, Rinta was busy with his hair, tied it behind his head and pinned the bangs so it wouldn't disturb his sight. It's Friday afternoon already, and the last subject for Friday was P.E class the boys changed their uniform inside the classroom, when the girls went to the toilet to change their uniform.

"Hey, Len! Is that the wristband you were talking about?" Meito pointed at Len's Orange wristband. Len nodded. "Cool! Where did you buy it?"

The three of them began to walk out and headed to the field.

"Dunno, My dad bought it for me"

Meito nodded, he rubbed his chin. He looked around the field and saw the girls from his class were already on the field, played basketball.

"Meito!"

A certain guy called Meito, he waved his hand. "Let's play! We're on the same team!" Meito smiled and headed towards the guy who just yelled a moment ago, left Len and Rinta alone.

"Don't you want to play as well?" Len pointed Meito and the other guys and Rinta looked at the direction Len showed. He shooked his head and began to walk to the nearest bench.

"I'm not in the mood to play"

"Not in the mood, huh? Isn't it the usual reason you use when we ask you to play basketball?" Len rose his arms, and put them behind his head. Rinta nodded and grinned. "You got me, kid!"

"So? Are there any reason why don't you play basketball?"

"I don't like basketball"

"Huh?" Len frowned.

"Do you remember the Basketball coach back then?" Len nodded when Rinta turned his head to face him. "He Hates guys with bangs, so when I joined the club he tried so hard to make me resigned"

"So, it's not the basketball you hate, but the coach, right?"

"Besides, as I can remember, the whole team had bangs, right? Meito had bangs to back then, but-"

"LEN WATCHOUT!"

"Huh-"

"Kyaaaaaa!"

"Len! Len! Len are you okay?"

"Len-kun!"

* * *

-...=o0o=...-

* * *

Len opened his eyes. He turned his head side to side.

_Where am I ? I was on the field back then, andwas talking to Rinta and someone yelled at me and..._

Len narrowed his eyes, _bed? White curtain? I Didn't faint, am I ?_

"Len-kun, are you awake?"

Len turned his head.

"Miku- I-I mean Hatsune-chan"

"No! It's Miku, just call me Miku" Len nodded lightly as he turned his head, eyes wandered around to make sure where he was. Yes, no doubt, He was stuck inside the infirmary. The school's infirmary. His green eyes were locked at the bandage that covered his arms, both. He pulled the blanket which covered his lower part of body, popped his eyes as he saw his feet were hardly seen because of the white things named bandage.

He rose his head, turned his head slowly to face Miku. That girl flustered, confused, puzzled and so on and so on. She rose an eyebrow, gave Len a –what's going on- look on her face.

"What is actually going on, with me? And these bandages?" He asked in whisper. "Don't tell me you also wrapped my whole body?" Len grinned sarcastically.

Miku scratched her cheek, eyes closed and a wide cheek to cheek smile was smugged on her face.

"Well, I didn't tell you"

Len pressed his palm into his head, sighed.

He turned his head, exchanged glare with Miku. She was, still, smilling at him with both hands on her laps, looked a bit nervous. Len observed her, she was wearing the school's jersey, especially made for women. Her usual two pigtails was barely seen, only one ponytail at the back of her head, bangs covered her forehead.

"You were here alone?"

"Um... Actually it's the two of us, you and me, so-"

"You were the one who brought me here?"

"Yes, no! I mean no! Rinta and Mei-kun brought you here when you fainted-"

"Why do you so nervous?" Len turned his head to face the white wall, and glared the clock which showed him 5 P.M. He muttered, babbled something under his breath.

"I-I'm not, I was just- Just..." Miku bit his bottom lip. Cursed herself to lost her words and made the situation became tensely awkward. Miku looked up, glared at Len who was tilting his head, waited for an explanation. "You know, something like feeling guilty, was at fault, offended, and what do you call it? Okay forget about that. I- I actually here to make sure you're not badly injured, well, it's because of me-"

"So I get knocked out?" Len giggled. He ran his firm fingers into his hair, Smilled. "You don't need to, as you can see, I'm fine"

Len pulled the tip of the bandages. "Well, Maybe I was fine. This bandages makes me hard to move my whole body, and it chokes me"

"Will you help me?" Len arched an eyebrow, and grinned at the girl's face. She is cute...

Miku stood up, sat next to Len on the bed and tried to find the tip of the bandages which wrapped the boy's neck. Len could feel his face was hot, blood steamed and made its way towards the head. He was blushing as he felt the girl's breaths on his bare neck. Len arched his head backward, his chin was patched on the girl's forehead, close, but he could smell strawberry fragrance from her hairs.

_God, don't let the time goes by..._ w-what? What did he just said inside his heart? Len frowned.

Len blinked at the ceiling. He remembered ever watched a drama back then, together with his mom when his dad were out for a project. That day, his mom were crying, pulled some tissues and snotted. She said something like 'true love' 'sweet love' or maybe 'forbidden love' ? he couldn't even remember what it was.

The drama was about two teenagers, who loved each other. But they haven't told each other yet about their mutual feeling. There's also a scene, where the girl was this close to the boy. Just like Len and Miku did.

Len closed his eyes, inhaled and exhaled calmly. He let a smile smugged on his face.

What's that? The drum-like sound?

It wasn't his, it's miku's.

Her heart was pounding, like the sound of drums. Her face was as red as a tomato, it was spreading all over her face.

_God, please let this moment stay forever..._

"Goodluck" Len mumbled. His voice was as stiff as a wooden desk in the corner of the room. Miku looked up, gave Len a puzzled look.

"'Goodluck'?"

"You're going with Rinta, right?"

"Uh-Oh...y-Yes" Miku's red face was loosened. No, it's gone. Her face was somehow, turned into a sad-looking face, her bangs casted shadows on her face.

"You two looks cute together you know?"

Miku stopped for a moment. After heard Len's statement, somehow, her heart was hurt, ached, agonized, torn apart, aggrieved and there were too many words to describe how pain it was. Miku felt her shoulder was loaded with deadweight, made her hard to breath. Miku let a smile gravened on her face, a sad smile.

* * *

-...=o0o=...-

* * *

It was Saturday morning, no, wait! Can you actually 10 A.M was morning?. Well actually, Len tapped his shoe against the floor, the metallic floor, with his arms crossed on his chest, leaned against the pole. He wishtled, hummed a song which he heard on his yellow headphones.

He opened his eye, his left eye, to peeked at his surrounding. It's about the time for the train to stop so he stood erectly, glared at the glass window, at his refletion to be exact. Len could saw himself, in white-stripped black T-shirt and red checkered shirt, he unbuttoned the shirt so it showed his entirely black T-shirts. He wores jeans, black-yellow backpack hung on his shoulder and yellow headphones which covered his ears. He ran his hand down the hair, blinked for a few times, well 2 times.

_You ain't going for a date, stupid!_ He cursed himself as he heard a woman voice echoed through the train's perons. Len took a deep breath, mumbled a few words under his breath.

He thanked his mom, she helped him wether or not to wear something casual. His mom yelled happily when she heard Len had a 'date' on Saturday morning, with a girl.

Len looked up into the bright sky. The last time Len walked with a girl, it was his girlfriend, which his mom didn't even know about. Yes, Len had been going out with girls many times, well not that many so people called him playboy or something. It's just, he dated a girl, and broke up because the long distance relationship, because in fact he dated someone from a different school [his previous school was an all-boy-school though]. And it happened a few times during his junior high life.

Len sighed. He could remember clearly how it was, the last date he ever had back then. The girl had him waited for about 2 hours, and what he got was an axcuse, a silly, no, ridiculous excuse. Even Len himself didn't want to remember what was that. After a long wait, finally the girl showed up. They headed to the mall and made him bought pairs of ridiculously-expensive-high heels with so many, eh, what did you call that? Glitter? Sparkle? Whatever it was.

And they broke up at the end of the date, well, the girl did. She said Len was too arrogant, and way to much whinned about the their relationship, which he was _not._

"Len? Can you hear me?" Len blinked once, no twice as someone's voice broke his thoughts. The blonde looked his surrounding, found a blonde-haired girl in white polo and glittery vest. She narrowed her eyes, sharp enough to stab Len at the eyes. "I'm listening" _am not_.

"Good, then we should done this stupid homework as fast as we can, so I can go to somewhere to buy something"

Len nodded and mumbled something under his breath. She was right, the soon they finished the homework, the soon he could get back home. Sleeping.

As they reached the mall, they headed to the 3rd floor. Movie theatre. Yeah, movie theatre. The only-easiest-place to get to gathered some data for their homework. What they had to do was just ask the employee about numbers of visitors, during day and night and also on holidays.

After they had enough datas, they stopped by the snack corner bought cokes, actually Len did. And headed to the nearest café to finish up the homeworks.

"For 4 peoples please" Neru said with a smile as they entered a café, well actually it was restaurant. Len arched an eyebrow, he turned his head side to side and gave Neru a big surprised puzzled look. And the waitress lead them to their table, in the corner of the room.

"May I have your order, miss?" the waitress said as she filled two glass with waters. Neru shooked her head and smiled, "We'll tell you our order later" with that, the waitress bowed and left they alone.

"Four?"

Neru looked from her bag to Len, who was glaring at her with a big question mark on his face. Neru grinned. "We get a bigger table, so we could do the graph easier, silly!"

Len turned his head, saw a table across from theirs, a table for two. It was… way to small. Even smaller than his A3 sized graph paper, and it stuffed with two napkins and a vas, fillew with red roses. Len nodded slowly and put down the graph paper on the table. Started working on his homework, their homeworks.

* * *

-...=o0o=...-

* * *

"Geez!" Meito threw a can into the trash can, grumbled irritately. He saw his watch around his wrist and clenched his teeth. "What took that purple geek so long?" Meito sighed. "Don't tell me he lost his way-"

"I am _HERE, GEEK_!"

Meito turned his head. Looked irritated at the purple haired guy whose panted hardly. Maybe he was just running because two or three dogs chased him ?

"Call me 'geek' for another times, I'll have your head as my art-class project!" Meito stood up from the bench he was just sat on and headed somewhere, left the purple behind.

"I wish you were at least a girl so you can make up my mood" He hissed.

"Geez, I don't like doing my homeworks with some whimpy-kid, either" The purple haired trailed behind Meito, followed him as if he was a lost pet. Meito waved his hand. "Okay then, you'll get the graph-things part"

"graph-th-_SAY WHAT_?"

"I know you'll like your duty, smartass"

"Who decid-"

"I am"

"Why d-"

"Cause I can't draw, a single straight line, even it was a curve. _Trust me_, I'm not good with lines"

The purple haired hissed under his breath. _Maybe this was the cursed from his dearest father because he broke his father's golf trophy by an accident…._

* * *

-...=o0o=...-

* * *

_1…_

_2…_

_3…_

The cellphone vibrated. A small white envelope icon showed on the screen.

"I got the data, Miku" A tense-sounded voice came closer to the teal-haired girl. She looked up to the guy who stood in front of her, looked pale and tired. Miku smiled and handed him a bottle of juice, orange juice.

The orange-yellow-haired guy took the bottle and sat down next to the teal-haired girl. He opened the bottle and gulped the juice, sweats ran down his face.

"You should have agreed to gathered the data together back then" Miku giggled.

"Sorry, but that man ran so fast, as a cheetah, and I have to chase after him to the central office, there"

Miku looked up to the direction Rinta pointed. A tall building was showed. Miku nodded.

"Maybe he runs faster than the cheetah" Miku mumbled under her breath. Rinta's eye widened to the sudden statement and let a soft giggled on his mouth.

"Good point, maybe if the cheetahs manage to escape, they don't have to lost their sight on the cheetahs"

Both of them silenced.

The next second the blinked, they were laughing in amusement.

"Well, should we get going ? we still have some graphs to draw" Rinta stood up, dusted his pants and offered Miku a hand to help her to stand. Miku smiled and grabbed the taller guy's hand and mumbled 'Thanks' under her breath.

* * *

-...=o0o=...-

* * *

Two and half hours had passed since Meito and Gakupo had done with their homeworks. They did it fast, as if the teacher would kill them any minutes if they didn't had it done on time.

Meito looked at the long haired man next to him, who brought a big paper on his hand. He narrowed his eyes, glaring sharply at him.

"Hey, that's-" Meito mumbled hesitantly. Gakupo turned his head. "Isn't that the Hagane's earings?" Meito pointed at his own ear, and the purple-haired stopped his steps. Arched an eyebrow and fumbled his ear, his left ear. He nodded and continued to walk. "Uh-huh. And this one is the only earing left, why didn't they sell them in pairs, though?"

Meito chuckled. He ran his hand on his hair, showing his ear. "Well, I got pairs of them, the Sakine's one and my big sis took one so I wear only this"

Gakupo glared at the silver earing which hung on the brunette's ear. His eyes widened in surprise.

"So you too? The fans of Hagane?"

"If the Hagane refers to the hard-metal rock band, then yes"

"Why don't you say so?"

Meito scratched his cheek nervously. "Well because you didn't ask me" He's not.

"Cool, then your sister, it's the math teacher in our class, isn't it?" Gakupo saw Meito shaked his head, "Then she's a fan too?"

Meito nodded again, "A Hardcore one" he hissed.

Hagane, the new infamous hard rock band. The made their debut when Meito was in junior high, second year. And he was influenced by his sister. One day, when he was on holiday he was home, and suddenly he heard his sister was screaming like mad-people and yelled out, so freaking loud. He was about to asked his sister to shut up because their mom told him too, and suddenly Meiko pulled him into her room, placed a headphone on the younger brother's head and set the volume into maximum.

"Good song your ass, you idiot-sister!" Meito slammed the door when he felt his ear sort of in pain and ached because of the maximum volume of the stupid song.

After that day, Meiko always put something on her brother's bag and belongings. Like Hagane's lyrics, the CDs, posters, and stickers. She also filled Meito's bag with Hagane's merchandise when Meito was about coming back to the dorm when the holiday was over.

And he ended up idiotically in love with the bands which consist of 7 personas.

"So, you know another kid who likes the band, other than us? In our school especially" The voice of Gakupo made Meito gulped, taken aback from his own thoughts. "Len" He said in a monotonous.

"Actually the blondes around me are Hagane's fans, but it seemed like Rinta isn't the real fans"

"He's an antifan?"

Meito shooked his head, stopped in front of the ice cream vendors and ordered two big scoop of chocolate and mint flavoured icecreams. "He's not, it's just, he only like the songs, he's not the type of people who likes the people, he only likes the masterpiece they've made, er, how do you say it-"

"I get it. Don't need to explain any further, you make the words harder to understand" Gakupo could hear Meito hissed something under his breath, but he was not sure what it was.

"What about the two other women ?" Meito stepped backwards, let Gakupo had his own ice creams. eThe taller guy ordered two big scoop of bubblegum and blackcurrant flavor ice creams. "You mean Neru and Miku?"

Meito nodded.

"They are a big fan of, who is it once again? Uh, the soloist with red hair"

Meito nodded calmly, took a bite of the mint ice creams which made his tongue frozen. "Hwens hwoher"

* * *

-...=o0o=...-

* * *

"NO WAY!"

"Yes way"

"You gotta be kidding me!"

"Well, apparently he's not in his mood to joke around"

"Len! SAY SOMETHING!"

Len frown's got deepen. His head spinning, body shivered and sweats ran down his neck. He gave the red head a grim looking and grinned evilly.

As he could remember, he was about to walked into an all-covered-in-pink place he had ever seen with Neru, well Neru walked 3 steps in front of him, leaded him into the girlish-looking place. But then he bumped into something, well, someone did, and made Len's fell down to the ground. Len hissed, looked up to the taller 'thing'.

The taller 'thing' opened his sunglasses, he bowed and showed Len a red locks of his. He faced Len through the eyes, about to apologize when Len suddenly yelled and jumped backwards. And when Neru came to see what happened, she was stood erectly, frozen and lost her words the second she saw the man with fiery red-haired smiled softly.

"So, a-Are you and Len re-really…." Neru covered her mouth with her hands. Red brushed her face. The man nodded and put his hand on Len's head, messed up with the hair. "Brothers? Then Yes"

_Brothers? Yes? Dear God, since when did he admit the brotherly-bond between the them?. The last time I met him, years ago, I was abandoned by this, self-proclaimed-brother_. Len cursing under his breath. Clenching his fist and sighed. _And why does he looks so...calm?_

"Oh, God! God sure loves me! Why didn't you say or maybe tell me in the first place, Len?" Neru chirped happily, just like a kid who saw a big candy-house. Len narrowed his eyes. "Why should I?"

"Oh! Let me take my camera, we should take a photo and can you give me two autographs?"

The older man arched an eyebrow. "Two?". His eyes, followed the young lady's gesture, fumbled her bag to take something.

"My friend, my _bestfriend_, she loves you. And if I get your authographs while she was not, she would kill me" the older man chuckled, he grabbed the pen Neru gave him and signed a journal, most likely a diary, and a piece of his own photo. After tossed the photo and the diary into her own bag, she was pulled by the older man closer. Akaito's head on her shoulder and his hand wrapped her. Neru could feel her face was heated up, and the temperature around her was rising, made her flushed in red all over her face.

"Len, don't you want to take her home?"

"I was about to, but you came in the way!"

"Okay then, careful on your way home. I don't want to find you knocked out at home, mom's gonna have my head, you know!"

"Good, then I should get some bruises, cut and say you left me alone when I barely have money to go home"

Akaito chuckled. "And you wish mom will believe on that?" Akaito waved his hand, and walked towards the commotion, put his sunglasses back on it's position so no one would recognize him.

_Two-faced jerk..._

"Thanks, Akaito-san" Neru chirped.

After they, Akaito and the two young teenagers, were separated, Len and Neru walked in into the, er, pinky shop. And bought some, uhm, pinky accessories. Len only nodded and mumbled 'hmm' whenever he heard Neru babbled something about girl's make up, accessories and…stuffs?

The last thing Neru picked were mechanic pencils, and they were sold in pairs.

"You sure it's okay to walk home alone?" _I'm tired. _Len asked the girl next to him as they walked towards the train station. Len fixed the bag's straps on his shoulder and tilted his head to get an answer. The girl shake her head, pointed her thumbs up on Len's face.

"Yep, my house is 3 blocks away from here. Thank you for today Len, I guess you are tired"

"Not really, that was…uh…so much fun?"

The blonde-haired teenagers laughed together. "Bye" Len waved his hand and turned around, walked towards the electronic tickets vendor. After he bought the ticket, he walked into the gate that would open its 'hands' when you inserted the tickets. Len was about to inserted the ticket when suddenly Neru walked closer and handed him something wrapped in pink paper bag. Len arched an eyebrow and grabbed the pink paperbag.

"This is one way of mine to thank someone"

* * *

-...=o0o=...-

* * *

Rinta stopped his footsteps, stood erectly next to the teal-haired girl. He then walked forward, about 3 steps away from Miku's position, he turned his body to face the girl who arched her eyebrow.

"What's wrong, Rinta?" Miku tilted her head. Rinta sighed. _Okay, Respiration comes frist, Rinta_! He comforted his own mind which was turned into a deadly hurricane. _Good! Why do i have to feel this kind of, sudden nauseau feeling?_

"I need to talk, something important, Miku"

"Well, i'm listening" Miku rose her head up and down as an agreement.

I like you...

"I-"

"Mama"

"Eh?"

Rinta and Miku both startled at the sudden voice, they exchanged glare and bowed their head to see a little kid, most likely a 6-years-old-kid was crying. She grabbed Rinta's pants, as if she would never let it go. Miku sat down about the same level as the girl, so she can face the little girl. Her smile widened and she patted the little girl.

"What's wrong, little one?"

The girl hiccups

"Ma... ost... ma..."

Miku looked up, throwing a glare at Rinta who shrugged.

"We can't understand what were you talking about if you cried" Miku said to comfort the little girl.

"Mama..." the girl said. "She... get... lost..."

Miku, once again, threw a glare at Rinta. Rinta bowed his head the same level as the young girl, he pointed a candy he got from his pocket. The candy he got from the clown who welcomed the zoo's visitors. "Want some?"

The girl nodded and grabbed the candy and stopped crying.

"Looks like he was separated from his mom-" Rinta patted the girl's head and turned his head, "We have to take this kid to the police, over there". Miku turned her head, looked at the post Rinta pointed. She shook her head up and down as an agreement and offered her hand to the girl, the girl hesitantly placed his hand on Miku's hand and he was guided to the police post.

It wasn't a long journey for them to reach the police's post, because the distance wasn't too far, but it's enough for them to asked some question to the little girl. Miku asked the girl's name and his ages, and the girl refused to answer because he said his mom forbid him to tell his personal data such as names and ages to the strangers. After some sweet talks, they manage to know the girl's name and his ages. It's Kaai Yuki, and she was 6 years old.

"May I know your name too?" the little girl asked. Her face covered in red, blushing cutely. Miku giggled and nodded. "Well of course, Yuki-chan"

Mikur pointed herself with her index finger, "My name's Miku and He's Rinta" Miku pointed at Rinta's direction. The girl smilled. "Nice to meet you Miku-oneechan, Rinta-oniichan"

"Nice to meet you to-" Miku and Rinta looked at each other as they said something in unison. They giggled. Yuki looked at the two teenagers and arched an eyebrow. "Nee, Oniichan is Miku-Oneechan's boyfriend, right?"

Miku felt heat spreaded all over her face, turned her face into red. "W-What? No, we're just _classmates_ and., and, and we're here to do our homework"

_Classmates...huh?_

"Besides, we're only, uhm, about 16, it's way _too early_, Yuki-chan"

_Too early..._

"Anyway, Yuki-chan, you should eat the candy carefully, or else it will stain your clothes"

_Am I dumped ?_

-...=o0o=...-

"Sensei ? "

Miku frowned as she stepped in the post, looked up and down to the man who sat down on a chair, palms sticked on his head and he sighed. Looked so depressed.

The man turned his head, and suddenly he stood erectly and ran towards Miku. spreading his hands as if he was about to hug the teal-haired girl.

"Yuki!"

"Kiyo-oniichan!"

"Heh?"

* * *

-...=o0o=...-

* * *

Miku giggled. She rose her arms up and took a deep breath.

"Glad to know Yuki-chan able to find her family" She chirped happily. "And I was surprised when she called Kiyoteru-sensei 'Oniichan'"

The two teenagers stopped in front of the Zoo's gate after walked for a long distance from the police's post.

The little girl, Yuki, was able to meet her family which is their homeroom teacher, Kiyoteru. Kiyoteru-sensei bowed so many times to thank the teenagers, he was relieved.

"Nee, Rinta-"

Miku called the blonde-haired teenager and tilted her head. "Didn't you say you want to say something?"

_I did..._

"And it was cut off-"

_Should I say it ?_

"What is it? You can say or maybe ask something?"

Rinta smiled at the teal-haired girl who tilted her head and arched her eyebrow.

"Nope, I was just wondering if you feel tired, so we can go home"

Miku turned her head, from the blonde-haired man into the orange-red sky above. It was early evening, she should be home before night because her parents might get angry. She nodded and stood in front of Rinta who sat on the bench. Rinta rose his head, faced Miku who smilled at him.

"Thanks for the date today, Rinta. Now, Let's go home"

_Maybe next time..._

_

* * *

_

-...=o0o=...-

* * *

**anyway, I want to say sorry for any grammatical-errors, because english is my second language. and also for typos and many other imperfection.**

**but, if you wanna judge me or maybe criticized me, you can PM me. and please don't use any bad-words and bashing me like i was the worst author in the world [Am I ?]. i do appreciate your critics and your judgement of the story because it might improved the quality of the story, but if you use such a harsh way, why don't you stop read my story instead?**

**sorry guys, I'm not offending anybody :)**

**Reviews are welcomed, no, i need them ^_^;**


	11. Encounter 11

**Yeah, Took almost 2 weeks to update. sorry guys :(**

**I lost the data i've typed so i have to started over for this chapter, and yeah, i don't really like this chapter because not only it's too short, some part were a bit in rush i think.**

**Maybe i'll fixed everything in the next chapter ^_^;**

**Credits: I do NOT own any vocaloids ^_^;**

* * *

-...=o0o=...-

* * *

_Mikuo walked towards the wooden bar which was crowded by the friends he knew, he sighed and put his brown backpack as he reached the wooden bar. A white-shirted bartender welcomed him and offered him a drink._

_"Espresso" Mikuo said monotonously as he rubbed his temple._

_"You managed to come here, an expensive bar, and a cup of espresso is all the things you ordered? C'mon, Mikuo! You're not a mangaka who were chased by some deadly-editors and deadline, are you?" A blonde-haired man said with a simple cheecky smile smugged on his face, He's one of Mikuo's classmates in colleges. Mikuo shook his head and his forehead was placed on his arms on the wooden bar, "I have some work to do before the dawn, and drinks some alcoholic beverage won't be on my list tonight" Mikuo rose his head, "Thanks" He said when the bartender came and put his espresso in front of him._

_"So you're not going to celebrate the christmast eve with us? We've prepared some interseting games, and also pre-"_

_"Pass" Said Mikuo. Eyes closed as he sipped his bitter espresso. Mikuo looked away, his mind was playing like a big film on his head._

_It's been 2 years since the last time I saw you, are you doing well there?_

_On the same day, 2 years ago, Mikuo was standing in front of a girl and said a farewell. The girl he loved the most in the world, his first love, she cried in his arms and forced a smile on her face-_

_"Mikuo? Mikuo are you with me?"_

_Mikuo cursed his own thoughts under his breath, It's not the right time to be so nostalgic about the past. "Hmm?"_

_"I was asking, you said you have some work to do, and what is it about?" the blonde-haired man chuckled as he felt a hand brushed his neck, warped his neck on a tight hug. "It tickles me, Jane" His pervertic-girlfriend._

_"My father asked me to help him with his bussiness, and it consist of doing his paperworks, what time is it now?" Mikuo turned his head, side-to-side. Searched for a clock._

_"8.30" the blonde said. "Don't say you have to leave now"_

_Mikuo giggled and grabbed his backpack, fished a piece of paper-like things on his pocket and put it under the espresso's cup. "I'm afraid I have to"_

_"Geez, you're no fun to hang out with"_

_"Then don't, Idiot"_

_"But There's no other who can help me with those crazy assignment from that brainless-professor, geek!"_

_Mikuo put his hand on the blonde's shoulder and smiled, "Merry Christmast" He said to the girl and the blonde and made his way to the door._

* * *

-...=o0o=...-

* * *

"Miku-chan, Over here!"

Miku smilled and ran to the crowd. "Sorry" Miku panted slowly, red spreaded across her cheeks from side-to-side on her face and white smoke could be seen as she breath.

It was 22th of December. And the temperature had been decreasig each day. White snow has covered the paths, just like a white fluffy carpet.

"Gosh! I can't believe Christmast in a few days, and the whole class will be participated to celebrate the christmast together. I thought I was able to, at least hiebrnate on my bed" Meito mumbled under his breath, both hands on his head. Rinta slammed the taller guy with his hand, "Then why do you even bother to come? I thought I said it would be okay for you not to come, Idiot!"

Meito pouted as he heard Miku and Neru giggled in unison, followed by Len who was hummed a song-only he and the god knows what song he was hummed- and Gakupo was adding a fuel into a big fire, made him pissed off. "Well because My sis and dad left me alone and I don't have any activities that can cheer me up, so I decided to come along"

"Good then, and stop whinning about anything, 'kay!" Gakupo said with a big grin on his face. "Shut up, geek!"

"And whom do you called 'geek' for?"

"Absolutely-no-doubt-YOU"

"Girls, Let's go ahead, we don't want to waste our precious time, hear the two idiotic-creature, are we?"

"Well Of course" Miku giggled, answered Len's qouestion and they headed to the store.

The store was not very far from their school. And they were there to buy party-stuffs.

They walked in and passed through the automatic glass-door and went into 3 different ways. Rinta, Meito and Gakupo went into the snacks corner, while Neru and Miku went to the craft corner to buy some party decoration. And Len.

The blonde-haired man was missing the moemnt they entered the store and noone saw him.

"He's not with the girls either" Gakupo pressed his phone's button and tucked it inside his pocket. Meito nodded and turned his head, glaring at Rinta whose busy with the snacks list. Meito mumbled something under his breath. "Shouldn't we looking for that brat?" Meito asked as he peeked at the list that Rinta marked with red. Rinta shrugged. "I don't think so"

"Why? What if your friend get lost, or maybe kidnapped by a deadly-murderers?" Gakupo arched an eyebrow. "Or even worst, He'll get kidnapped by an U.F.O"

Meito looked at Gakupo. Fowned and then giggled.

"Man! You're weird, geek! There's no such thing as an U.F.O! and No way in a thousand years Len will be kidnapped by a or even SOME groups of murderers"

"Hey! I'm telling you about possibilities!"

"But still, it's way too...AMAZING!" Meito said sarcastically. Gakupo shut his mouth and decided not to obliged Meito's joke.

"He's in the magazine corner" A low and deep voice said. Meito and Gakupo turned their head in unison and threw a glare directed towards Rinta. "He might be busy on deciding what present should he buy for his mother"

* * *

-...=o0o=...-

* * *

"So?"

Neru blinked when she heard Miku's voice. The teal-haired girl was looking at her, her index finger pointed at the two different papers. "Maybe we should ask the prefect about the colour, We can't force them to decorate the class in pink, right?"

Neru nodded. She put the papers back in the sack and fished her phone inside her bag. "Hng? Phonecall?"

Neru arched her eyebrow, questionly-looking at the phone monitor which showed her that there's one phonecall but the number was hidden. Yes, Unknown Phonecall. Hesitantly, she pressed the button and pressed the phone into her ear. "Yeah?"

"Maybe the red one is the best colour" The caller at the other side said. Neru frowned at the deep-voice she heard and looked at the papers she put into the sacks back then, Pink papers and Red papers. She grabbed the red papers and eyed the papers. "Okay, but why-"

"Because red is my favorite colour"

Neru and Miku heard a deep voice behind their back. And suddenly their body was covered in a black shadow, a tall one. They turned their head and saw a bright red haired man stood behind, followed by a certain blonde-haired whose seem a bit shorter than the red one. "Len-kun" Miku gasped as she closed her mouth with one of her hands.

"And Akaito-kun" Neru said in disbelief.

The red-haired grinned, showed his white shinny teeth and waved his free hand, greeted the girls.

"Yo' You're welcome, and you must be Miku-chan?"

Miku looked at the papers Neru held and then pointed at herself, "Uhm, Ano.. how do-"

"Len told me everything about you" Akaito giggled when he felt Len struggled in his embrace. Yes, The blonde-haired was smothered under his arm. "And almost everything about his school-lifes, although I knew it indirectly"

Akaito looked at Len in the corner of his eye and saw Len gave him a stop-the-never-happened-talk look. Akaito nodded and faced The girls, Saw Miku's flushed red face back into normal. _Oh..._

"Nee, Akaito-kun, what are you doing here?" Neru asked happily, her voice was high. Miku nodded calmly, "Yeah, I thought a Star shouldn't be around in a commoner area, since it'd be harmful"

Akaito rubbed his chin. "Well, I used to be a commoner too, right?" He said with a warm smile, no, a deadly-smile which can hurt a girl's heart just by looking at his smile. "And since Len was with you, so mom asked me to buy a cake for her and his brithday"

The girls' eyebrow arched, "His?"

"yeah, Len's Birth-" Akaito stopped his words and covered his mouth with his free hand, "Ups"

* * *

-...=o0o=...-

* * *

**YEAH!**

**a little spoiler for you guys,**

**the next chapter will be about christmast party and Len+Rin's b'day party.**

**So please wait for the next chapter :D**

**review, critics and compliment will always be welcomed :D  
**


	12. Encounter 12

**Okay, please dun kill me because of this 'SUUPPERRRRB DELAYYYYY" chapter.**

**Honestly, I Lost my desire to continue the story.**

**Not only this story tho, but all of romance stuffs, yeah... I was immuned to romance story for a couple of weeks, or months?**

**And for the past few months, My teacher almost killed me with home-assignments, exams, quiz, and many other things.**

**My extracurricular too, there're lots of duty to do.  
**

**And glad to know, I could continue this story because one day before I updated this chapter, I read some, no LOTS OF shoujo manga. Thanks god I could update this chapter.**

**So, anyone got mad at me?**

**Please don't .  
**

******Credits: I do NOT own any vocaloids ^_^;**  


* * *

-...=o0o=...-

* * *

_A young girl sighed as she looked at her watch, it's 6 P.M and she was standing in front of a big fountain. She walked to the edge of the Fountain and sat down, glaring at the reflection of her on the water. She smilled, but the smile smugged on her face didn't show any happy expression._

_"Rin!"_

_One voice was heard. A deep hushky voice yet seems so calm one. The girl, Whom called Rin turned her head and saw one guy, a tall guy behind her. The guy smilled, "Sorry" He said softly, sounds mostly like a whisper to her surrounding. She nodded and stood on her own, "It's okay"_

_The guy offered his hand and Rin placed her own hand on his' hand._

_"Should we go now, Princess?"_

_Rin chuckled, she rose her head and shook it, "Well of course, My dearest Prince"_

* * *

-...=o0o=...-

* * *

"Mom, We're back!"

Len shouted as he entered the room and put the groceries he brought on the table. A woman with blonde hair showed up and smilled, she wore pink frilly apron and chopstick grabbed by her hand. "Welcome home"

"Hng, Mom... I brought some friends with me, is that okay?"

As He mentioned '_Friends_' some heads showed from Len's back, Rin Gasped. She covered her mouth, but then she chuckled and nodded. "The more the merrier, Len, And don't worry there's plenty of food tonight"

"There's plenty_ EVERYDAY_, mom" Akaito said as he put the groceries he brought next to the one Len's put. Len nodded. "And Some of them are..."

Rin rose an eyebrow, she tilted her head to see the guests, once again she was shocked and covered her mouth with her own free hand. "GIRLS?"

Len scratched his head, "Uhm, Yeah. They're My-"

"_Len's girlfriends_"

"Huh?" Len glared Akaito, face covered with bright-red colour. "They're not my-"

"Aw! It's okay, Len! When your father's at your age, I believe he had tons of girlfriend, he's popular when he was young" Rin chuckled. Len frowned and sighed. "Whatever"

"So, Who are these girls?" Rin welcomed the girls, they bowed and smilled. "My name's Miku, and this is Neru, Ma'm" The teal-haired girl pointed towards the girl with blonde-hair. Rin nodded and turned her face to see the one with purple hair. "And this _pretty lady_ is?"

Gakupo's eyes widened as he heard 'Lady' and 'Pretty' being said in one full sentence. His eyes twitched. He turned his head, glaring at Len and Meito who were busy Laughing, Rinta, on the other hand was trying his best not to burst his laugh.

"Well, I'm sorry Ma'm, but I'm-"

"Gaku-chan!"

Rin tilted her head, "Gaku-chan? What a cute name"

"But I'm a-"

"Well, mom, You'd better finish the cook as soon as possible. The girls must be at home before the night" Len cut Gakupo's word, still laughing. Rin nodded and headed towards the kitchen, the girls followed her behind, helped her brought some of the groceries bag. "Let us help you, Ma'm"

Once Rin's shadow dissapeared, Gakupo could heard Len and Meito's laugh bursted.

"It's okay, Gakupo-kun. Our mom will always mistaken guy for a woman everytime she saw long-haired guy, especially if they had such a beauty, like yours"

"That's it! I'm going home!" Gakupo pouted. He took again his back which was put on the table and headed towards the door when Rinta blocked his way and showed him a smile. "You won't abandon the girls, will you?"

Gakupo stood erectly.

If I went home, so the girls will stay in this house, without me and the worst thing is... THEY'RE GONNA SPEND THE NIGHT WITH THESE BRUTAL GUYS?

Gakupo's covered in silence. He thought twice before he put back his bag and sat on the couch. He sighed desperately, "Fine, I'm here because the girls are here"

* * *

-...=o0o=...-

* * *

"Ow~! It's delicious!" Meito chirped once he gulped one bite of the pizza. He smilled and took another bite. "Gosh! I can not stop myself to stop eat this food! They're delicious!"

Rinta took a glass of coke on the table and sighed, "You said that whenever you eat, Idiot!". Meito chuckled and took an empty plate, time for the spaghetti!

Len, who was sitting at the corner of the room sipped his drinks. He looked at the crowd with a sleepy face. He didn't feel sleepy, he didn't feel tired, it's just something he felt out of place. He sighed again.

"When will you give the present, Len-kun?"

Len rose his head and turned it to the side, Once he saw the girl next to her he turned his face again and bowed his head, looking down at the floor. He shrugged. "Dunno, maybe once you guys left"

The girl next to her chuckled. "You must be ashame to give it in front of use, do you?"

Len smilled, "Well, I'm not ashame, it's just..."

"Shy?"

"It's not..."

"Then why?"

"It's..."

Len felt his face getting hotter as red covered his face. He scratched his neck. "Don't tease me, Miku"

"I'm not"

The girl named Miku sat next to Len, she leaned her back againts the wall and put her hand on her knees. She turned her head to see Len's face but she turned it again to see the crowd in front of her, she let a sigh escaped from her mouth, silently.

"Len, May I ask you something?"

Without looking at her, Len nodded and gave her a 'hmm'.

"When you said 'Goodluck' and... and that thing..."

"That thing?" Len stared Miku, gave her a puzzle look before looking sadly at the floor. He could remember perfectly how that words came out of his mouth, and regret became the most important thing and apologize was the only thing he wanted to say that time.

_"You two looks cute together you know?"_

Len took a deep breath before opened his mouth to say something, "Sorry"

Miku's eyes widened.

"I didn't mean to say that.."

Len scratched his neck nervously, his hand began to palpate the cup's edges.

"I shouldn't have said that, because I don't like the way I said that either..."

For the first time, Len could felt his hand began to sweat nervously when he was together with a girl, his heartbeat began to pumped faster and the room was getting hotter.

"I'm sor-"

Once again, Len could felt his heart pumped faster, and it felt like his heart's gonna popped out of his body. His eyes widened when he felt such warm covered his hand, his right hand, and also his face.

"Sorry, a bit cold here" Miku said in a low voice, just like a soft whisper. Len smilled and grabbed Miku's hand tightly in his own hand, "Hmm, It's fine"

"Sorry, I- I don't have any present with me, so if you-"

"Enough"

"Eh?"

Len sighed, tried to calming his own mind which was began to rumble on his head. "Today is the greatest birthday I've ever had, Miku. Thanks"

Miku smilled, but she tried so hard to hide his own face which was flushed in red. She planted her head in between her own knees and grabbed Len's hand back.

For the first time in her life, Miku Hatsune, felt her own heart had forgotten how to pumped normaly, and wished to the god to stop the time. Forever like that moment.

For the first time in her life, Miku Hatsune, felt her love, for the guy named Len who sat next to her, was increased and her love couldn't be stop. Even the world had forbid her, she'd always love that guy, the blonde-haired guy with green eyes, who sat next to her, Len.

_He's the one and only guy I'd fell in love with..._

"Happy birthday, Len"

* * *

-...=o0o=...-

* * *

"Ah, man! My stomach feel like it's going to burst out"

"It's because you eat a lot, idiot!"

Meito's eyebrow twiched when he heard Rinta's voice, he turned his head to see Rinta whose busy with his scarf. Rinta rose his head when he felt Meito was glaring at him. "What?"

"It's not polite to waste food, Mister-oh-I-am-Genious"

"But it's not good to fill your belly exaggerately too. Anyway, Thanks for the food, Ma'm" Rinta smilled towards Rin direction, and Rin replied his smile. "Your always welcome. You can come anytime you like, because there will always plenty food for you guys"

And Rin began to wave her hand as Len's friends left the room. She smilled happily and started to clean the room.

"Thanks for tonight, Len" Miku said and her face began to flush like a boiled prawn. "And..."

Len rose one of his eyebrow, "And...?"

Miku's head looked down, trying to hide her red face. "So..sorry I can give you something, for.. your birthday present"

Len giggled by her answer. As he remembered, he already answered that statement, but why did she keep on saying the same things again and again?

She was so cute that night.

No, for Len, she was teh cutest girl he had ever seen.

Len smilled at her, and titled his head. "May I ask you something, then?"

Miku rose her head, "Of course, What is it? Do you want something as a present?"

Miku tilted her head when she saw Len's expression. And she swore she saw Len's face turned red. "Len?"

"Can you close your eyes for a minute, It... It's..." Len rose his hand to touch Miku's face when he saw Miku began to close her eyes, and red still dominated their faces.

He leaned closer to Miku, and there's no space left between them. He closed his eyes and brushed his lips againts Miku's.

It felt warm and... sweet?

Miku felt her face burnt, but she couldn't resist.

She felt so happy...

"S..Sorry" Len whispered as he pulled his head as the kiss broke. He turned his reddened face to the side and closed his face with one of his hand.

"I..It's o..okay..." Miku mumbled under her breath. She turned her body and began to walk away, she stopped for a couple of minute and looked back. "T-Th...Thanks, Len-kun" She said in a low voice, and she didn't know wether Len could heard it or not.

_I love you Len-kun..._

Len smilled when he knew Miku's shadow had dissapeared from his sight and brushed his lips with his fingers.

It tasted sweets, and warm and...

Once again a bright smile smugged on his face.

_I love you, Miku..._

* * *

-...=o0o=...-

* * *

**Reviews are always be welcomed, since it helped me, it cheered me up, and it made my day ^_^**


End file.
